Túatha Dé Danann   Eine Macht die der dunkle Lord
by Sylvestris
Summary: Erste Begegnung mit Voldemort - Beitrag zu einer Challange aus dem 2006


_Túatha Dé Danann - Eine Macht die der dunkle Lord nicht kennt_

Es war Ende Oktober, die Nacht vor Halloween. Wolkenschleier überzogen den Himmel und verdeckten weitgehend das Sternenlicht. Ein Mann mit kantigem Gesicht und dichtem, strohblondem Haar hastete durch die dunklen Gassen des schottischen Dörfchens Aviemore. Er wurde von einer Gestalt begleitet, die einen dunkelbraunen Umhang trug und sich zudem ein großes Baumwolltuch nach Art der Beduinen um den Kopf gebunden hatte. Jetzt blieb der vorauseilende Mann so abrupt an einer Hausecke stehen, dass seine Begleitung fast mit ihm zusammen stieß. Gemeinsam spähten sie dann um die Ecke, ob der Platz vor dem schlecht beleuchteten Gasthaus frei war. Zitternd legte sich eine weibliche Hand auf den Arm des Führers.

„Sscht. Keine Angst, mein Kollege scheint alles vorbereitet zu haben. Deine Eltern werden uns nicht finden. Komm jetzt", wisperte dieser.

Wirklich, der Gastwirt des Pubs hatte voller Sorge auf die Beiden gewartet.

„Das seit ihr ja. Ich habe deine Anweisungen genauestens befolgt, Sturgis. Nach langem Suchen habe ich endlich einen magischen Segner gefunden, der diese verrückte Heirat vollziehen will."

Kaum war der Auror und seine Braut durch die Tür getreten, wurden sie schon von Mister Fletcher durch die leere Schankstube in ein Nebenzimmer seines Pubs gedrängt.

Dort öffnete sich auf ein Stichwort von Mundungus eine versteckte Falltür im Boden.

„Schau mich nicht so empört an junge Frau. Die Idee von Podmore die Tochter von Todesser Wilkes zu ehelichen, um sie aus dem Einfluss ihrer schwarzmagischen Eltern zu befreien, mag zwar edel erscheinen. Aber es ist auch ein verwegener Handstreich gegen den Lord, der hoffentlich gut ausgehen wird."

Sturgis Podmore schüttelte den Kopf, der hilfsbereite Kollege würde seine überwältigenden Gefühle für Donella nie verstehen. Schweigend zog er seine Freundin die steile Kellertreppe hinunter, deren neues Treppengeländer noch stark nach frischem Holzleim roch.

„Es liegt alles bereit. Macht schnell, in knapp einer Stunde müssen wir am Treffpunkt sein", raunte der Wirt mit besorgter Miene. Rasch wurde die Falltüre geschlossen und Mundungus sauste davon wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn, um den nächsten Teil ihres wahnwitzigen Planes in Tat umzusetzen. Knapp fünfzehn Minuten später schlurfte ein altes Mütterchen und ihr treuer Kofferträger aus dem Haus zu der bereitstehenden Kutsche. Die alte Dame stieg umständlich in das Gefährt. Der Diener reicht ihr das Körbchen mit dem Strickzeug hoch und verstaute dann rasch das wenige Gepäck, das die beiden besaßen. Dann stieg er ebenfalls in den Wagen und gab dem Kutscher das Signal, um loszufahren. Mundungus brauchte keine zweite Aufforderung. Er wandte sich den vier Pferden zu und ließ die Peitsche knallen. In fliegenden Trab verließen die Verbündeten das Dorf, um den magischen Geistlichen in der abgelegenen Kappelle aufzusuchen. Den großen Hauptplatz mieden sie sorgfältig. Denn dort liefen noch die letzten Vorbereitungen für das alljährliche Volksfest der Muggel, welches morgen stattfinden würde.

Kaum hatten sie die Landstraße über die Highlands erreicht, legte das alte Mütterchen ihre Handtasche beiseite und zog eine merkwürdige Stricknadel aus dem Wollknäuel. Diese umklammerte sie als wäre es ein lebenswichtiger Talisman.

„Was ist mein Schatz? Keiner kann uns aufhalten, bald bist du frei." Sturgis rutschte näher zu seiner Liebsten und legte ein Arm um sie.

„Aber hörst du nicht diese Geräusche da draußen?"

Sie lauschten angespannt und selbst Kutscher Fletscher hörte nun das pfeifende winselnde Heulen, welches immer näher kam.

„Bei den schrecklichen Banshees! Das ist der fliegende Jagdhund seiner dunklen Lordschaft. Mein Vater muss ihn sofort nach unserer Flucht informiert haben."

Ihr zukünftiger Ehemann begann den Livree des Kammerdieners auszuziehen. Rasch entledigten sie sich ihrer Verkleidung, die ihnen jetzt nichts mehr nutzte. Nun saß Sturgis in pflaumenfarbenen Maßanzug und blauer Fliege seiner Liebsten gegenüber, die gerade ihr weißes Hochzeitskleid glatt strich. Das türkisblaue Band um ihre Taille unterstrich ihren schlanken Körperbau und passte wunderbar zu ihren schönen Augen. Nie würde er seine Donella wieder hergeben. Eher würde er sterben, als sie der teuflischen Bruderschaft, die gerade Jagd auf sie machte, zu überlassen.

Dunkle Mächte hatten ihren Bann über eine britische Sagengestalt gelegt und das Tier flog nun mit ausgebreiteten Schwingen über der Siedlung, um die Witterung seiner Beute aufzunehmen.

Kopf und Hals einer Schlange, Rumpf und Beine eines Hundes, Flügel und Schwanz eines urzeitlichen Riesenvogels; der geflügelte Schlangenhund war ein freies Wesen und gehorchte nur widerwillig dem Befehl seines teuflischen Meisters.

Der Schatten des Glatisants huschte über das Dorf hinweg und der Schrei aus seiner Kehle ließ die Bewohner von Aviemore in ihre Häuser flüchten.

Vom Landsitz des Todessers Wilkes aus, wurden die Bahnen des fliegenden Fährtensuchers von drei Augenpaaren genauestens beobachtet. Als das Tier weit draußen zu kreisen begann und einem magischen Blitz auswich, setzten sich die wartenden Jäger in Bewegung.

Der blonde Auror senkte seinen Zauberstab und setzte sich aufatmend auf die Bank zurück. Den ersten Angriff hatte er erfolgreich abgewehrt. Dieses Vieh würde nicht noch einmal so nahe herankommen. _Plötzlich erspähte der Kutscher mitten auf dem Fahrweg einen alten Mann in grauem Gewand. __**Ist das unser Priester, der uns entgegen gekommen ist?**__ Die Kutsche raste in halsbrecherischem Tempo über die unebene Schotterstra_ß_e. Doch der Mann machte keine Anstalten aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er stand nur da und schaute dem Unheil entgegen, während seine dünne Kleidung leicht im Wind flatterte. Es trennten ihn nur noch wenige Meter von den eisenbeschlagenen Hufen der vorderen Pferde, da riss Mundungus mit aller Kraft an den Zügeln. Eines der Zugtiere bäumte sich wild auf und zwei weitere brachen seitlich aus. Leider nicht beide auf die gleiche Seite. Dadurch gab es solch ein Chaos unter den Pferden, dass der Fuhrmann erschrocken die Zügel fallen lie_ß_ und sich an die schlingernden Kutsche klammerte. Durch die verrückten Bocksprünge der Tiere holperte die Kalesche noch ein Stück weiter, bevor das gesamte Fuhrwerk knapp neben dem Stra_ß_enrand zum Stehen kam. Die zwei Fahrgäste streckten die Köpfe aus dem Fenster, um den Grund der haarsträubenden Vollbremsung zu erfahren. Ihr Kutscher stammelte etwas von einem überfahrenden Fu_ß_gänger und deutete nach hinten. Sie wandten nun den Blick in die angegebene Richtung. Nur Fletcher wollte nicht hinsehen, auf den Anblick eines verstümmelten Körpers konnte er verzichten._

_Der vermeintlich todgetrampelte Greis erhob sich gemächlich von der Schotterstra_ß_e und warf seinen zerschlissenen Umhang achtlos beiseite. Dem Liebespaar fielen beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf, als sie die Gestalt genauer betrachteten. Das war nie und nimmer ein Mensch. Da stand ein fast zwei Meter gro_ß_es Skelett seitlich hinter der Kutsche. Die wenigen Muskeln an dem knorrigen Gerüst waren von einer schuppigen Schlangenhaut überzogen, welche Olivbraun gemustert war. Der Schädel war, der eines Reptils und aus dem Mund züngelte in regelmäßigen Abständen ein grünes geschlitztes Etwas. Keiner musste fragen, wen sie gerade platt gewalzt hatten. Die leuchtendroten Augen verrieten nur zu deutlich die Identität des Lords aller Schlangen._

_Zum ersten Mal sah der langjährige Auror nun den Feind mit eigenen Augen. Die wahre Erscheinungsform des Gegners war grauenhafter als jede Beschreibung seiner Kollegen. Trotz aller Vorbereitungen auf diesen Moment lief es ihm eiskalt den Rücken hinunter, als das Ding den Kopf wandte und ihn direkt ansah. Er konnte den kalten stechenden Blick nicht ertragen, musste sich zurückziehen, um nicht vor seelischen Schmerzen laut aufzuschreien. Auch Donella hatte den großen Meister noch nie vorher zu Gesicht bekommen und umklammerte zitternd ihren strohblonden Beschützer. „Furchtbar, es ist einfach furchtbar. Mir fällt nichts ein, was uns vor diesem Mischwesen schützen könnte."_

_Das Skelett stieß ein fauchendes Zischeln aus und das Holz der Karosse knirschte bedenklich. In Windeseile verlies Podmore mit seiner jungen Braut auf der anderen Seite das Gefährt. Kaum waren sie zwischen den Sträuchern verschwunden, da gab es ein scharfes Knacken. Erschrocken durch das laute Geräusch keilten die nervösen Pferde aus und zertrümmerten die Deichsel. Als letzter versuchte Fletcher sich mit einem Hechtsprung von dem Kutschbock herunter zu retten. Doch vergebens. Nur ein Sekundenbruchteil später zerbarst der fahrbare Untersatz in tausend Stücke. Dutzende von Holzsplittern bohrten sich tief in Mundungus Rücken und Beine. Der Mann landete schwer verletzt im Straßengraben, wo er stöhnend liegen blieb. Er sah nicht mehr, wie seine Freunde über das karge Hochland flüchteten. Von Weitem drang nur noch das Donnern der durchgehenden Pferde an sein Ohr. Mit letzter Kraft warf er eine Whiskyflasche dem näherkommenden Schlangenhund vor die Schnauze. Dann wurden die Schmerzen übermächtig und er versank in barmherziger Bewusstlosigkeit. Die Alkoholdämpfe, die nun aufstiegen, waren Gift für den Geruchsinn des Glatisants. Wie alle schlangenartige Wesen mied es die Alkoholpfütze, steckte den Kopf unter die Flügel und weigerte sich hartnäckig die Spur der Flüchtlinge zu verfolgen._

_Während das Brautpaar aus der Kutsche floh und verzweifelt auf einem Feldweg durch die Heide rannte, bekam der Dunkle Lord und das störrische Glatisant Gesellschaft. Lucius Malfoy kam heran geflogen und sprang schwungvoll von seinem Besen. Auch Wilkes war gelandet und zusammen untersuchten sie die Trümmer der Kutsche._

_„Das Flittchen und der räudige Auror ist entkommen. Nur diesen Tagedieb hier hat es erwischt", meinte der langhaarige Blonde abfällig und deutete angewidert auf den sterbenden Mundungus. _

_„Dieser Tagedieb, wie du ihn nennst, hat mit einem schlauen Schachzug meinen besten Fährtenleser ausgetrickst!" fauchte seine Lordschaft wütend und versuchte den Kopf des Schlangenhundes unter den Federn hervorzuziehen. Mit einem verärgerten Bellen, das so laut war wie von 30 Hunden, richtete sich das mystische Mischwesen auf. Dann rauschte es zähneklackernd zurück zum Landsitz der Familie Wilkes._

_„Los, worauf wartet ihr? Sucht die Beiden und bringt sie zur Strecke! Möglichst noch, bevor sie Apparieren oder eine magische Verteidigung aufbauen können." Das böse Funkeln in Lord Voldemorts Augen verhießen nichts Gutes. Lucius schluckte eine Antwort herunter, raffte seinen edlen Seidenumhang zusammen und verließ rasch die Straße. Den nachfolgenden Vater der verräterischen Donella schickte er woanders hin zum Suchen. Es war schwer genug zwischen dem verwilderten Gestrüpp eine Spur auf dem harten Boden zu entdecken. Den zaghaften Wilkes konnte er bei seiner kniffligen Aufgabe überhaupt nicht brauchen._

_Verborgen im Schatten einiger gro_ß_er Monolithen waren die zwei verfolgten Menschen stehen geblieben. _

_„Nein, wir werden nicht mehr wegrennen. Wir gehören zusammen und niemand soll uns trennen, auch nicht der Teufel höchst persönlich." Angesichts der Sinnlosigkeit einer weiteren Flucht, nahm der Sohn des keltischen Geschlechts Podmore-Semias seine Auserwählte an der Hand und zog sie ganz nahe zu sich heran. Nun kam ihnen die Zeit, die ihnen Mundungus verschafft hatte, zu Gute. _

_„Ich hätte so gerne deinen Namen getragen. Doch nun verwehrt mir dieses Monster __den__ Mann zu heiraten, den ich von Herzen liebe." Traurig legte Donella ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Zu ihrer Überraschung widersprach ihr Geliebter. „Nein, das wird er nicht!"_

_Er hielt sie liebkosend im Arm und sie hörte seine Worte, die sich tief in ihr Herz gruben: _

„Es wird mir eine Ehre sein, mich für dich zu opfern, um dich zu retten.

Ich werde meine Seele für deine geben, wenn das Böse etwas fordert.

Sollte der Tod seinen Tribut verlangen, werde ich ihm mein Leben für deines bieten.

Ich begebe mich in deine Hände."

_... in deine Hände." Unbewusst hatte die Braut die Worte leise nachgesprochen. _

_Ein heller Funke der Liebe und Zuneigung glomm in ihnen auf und brandete wie eine Woge unbeschreiblichen Glücks durch ihre Körper. Der Wind hielt den Atem an und die Welt schien für einen Moment still zu stehen._

_„Was ist passiert?" fragte die junge Frau mit den dunklen hüftlangen Haaren._

_Sturgis lächelte, strich zärtlich über ihre Wange und bevor sie noch weitere Fragen stellen konnte, verschloss er ihren Mund mit einem warmen herzlichen Kuss._

_Ein Knistern der Steine ließ beide aufblicken. Die Monolithen schienen plötzlich aus ihrem Innern unstetig zu glühen, jede Unebenheit und auch der feinste Riss war nun deutlich zu sehen. Eine Vielzahl von Stimmen begannen eine Melodie zu summen._

_Draußen vor dem Steinkreis sah man verschwommen den fassungslosen Schlangenlord und seinen Untergebenen. Er wollte Anweisungen geben. Doch eine Verständigung zwischen ihm und seinem Anhänger war nicht möglich. Voldemort konnte allem Anschein nach nichts hören und auch nicht mehr sprechen. Beim Versuch mittels Gedankenübertragung Befehle zu erteilen, packte der Meister Malfoy bei den Schultern und stierte ihn an. Bis dieser ungehalten die Hände verwarf und gestikulierte er verstehe nichts._

_Erstaunt hatten Podmore und Donella das makabere Schauspiel beobachtet. Jetzt richteten sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die liebliche Melodie in der Atmosphäre über ihnen. __**Was ist das blo**__**ß**__**, das die Steine erglühen lässt und woher kommt diese Musik?**_

_„R-u-n-i-c" meinten sie aus dem Singen heraus zuhören._

_„Doch wer seid ihr und wo kommt ihr her?" wollte Sturgis neugierig wissen._

_Die Steine ringsum sangen gemeinsam die Antwort. „Die Runic, Nachfahren der _Túatha Dé Danann, Feenvolk und Hüter der Äonen."

_„Es scheint euch gro_ß_e Macht gegeben und ihr singt so wunderschön. Was ist der Anlass dafür?", erkundigt sich die Frau verwundert._

_„Wir weilen schon lange nicht mehr unter den Menschenkindern. Doch eure unerschütterliche Liebe zueinander, zu der ihr euch mit der außergewöhnlichen Vermählung soeben bekannt habt, hat uns aus unserem Reich herbeigerufen."_

_„Was? Wir haben geheiratet?" _

_„Gewiss, es waren die Ehegelübde der Druiden, die ihr gesprochen habt. Ein unauflöslicher Schwur, ein Zauber, der euch ewig bindet."_

_Donella war es ein Rätsel, woher Ihr Ehemann die heilige Ehegelübde der Druiden kannte. Doch sie war so froh, endlich seine Frau zu sein, dass ihr die Frage nach dem Woher, nicht mehr wichtig erschien. _

_Tanzend ehrten die Neuvermählten das Singen ihrer Retter. Den vergeblichen Versuch Voldemorts, den widerspenstigen Lucius mittels Drohgebärden und Fußtritten in den schimmernden Steinkreis zu jagen, beachteten sie nicht. Auch den Verbleib ihres Vaters interessierte Donella Podmore nicht im Geringsten. Geborgen in Sturgis starken Armen und mit seinem fröhlichen Lachen im Ohr, schwebte sie selig über die Ruhestätte des altehrwürdigen Feenvolkes Túatha Dé Danann. _

_The End_


End file.
